


Stealing Vision

by artificialSemblance



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Short like really short, Sorry Not Sorry, WOW IT'S SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialSemblance/pseuds/artificialSemblance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't want to let Gavin go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is short, and I guess it doesn't count as a fanfiction, per se, but I wrote it as a I was drawing.  
> You can find the drawing here- http://fav.me/d6d0ijp  
> AND WOWWA YOU CAN ALSO READ THIS THERE IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWING
> 
> I guess this is more of a warm up, as I haven't written in a while. I plan to try and be active on here, so I decided to at least upload SOMETHING that I've written. I plan to write more Mavin in the near future.

Laying before your eyes is the crumpled version of someone you used to know. Someone who also stood with such exuberant demeanor and laid back shoulders. Gavin Free always made your blood boil, but as his slowly drains from his suddenly frail body, you feels an emptiness pecking it's way into a cavity in your chest.

_No no no no no._

Whether or not the words left your mouth is beyond you, but they shouted themselves in your head. Your vision is red as you push past the crowd that's yelling out at you to let the paramedics do their job.  
  
But you don't listen.   
  
You know he's already gone, but as your own body finds itself on it's hands and knees, trying to shake life back into your friend's body you find yourself praying, praying that you could see the mischievous spark dance across his irises once more. Wishing that he would open his goddamn eyes and look into your own for one last time.   
  
You wish he would  _fucking wake up._  
  
But he doesn't.


End file.
